scriptureengagementfandomcom-20200214-history
Strategy Formulation Tool - Training
Working through the Strategy Formulation Tool can be challenging. The complexity of the topics it covers does not lend itself to easy discussions in a multi-partner context. Yet it does have the strengths of covering all the basics that need to be addressed when planning a translation and use project that is expected to lead to Scripture engagement and spiritual changes in the lives of communities and individuals. This article is an attempt to guide trainers who need to familiarize partners with the concepts and use of the tool. This page contains [[Media:SFT-training_module.pdf | a pdf version]] of this module which is meant to serve as reference point for community members who want to review the module's original form. Training Module Objectives By the end of this session participants will have… * worked through at least 1 SFT question * reviewed a completed draft SFT-based strategy * listed at least one post-learning action step Introduction for learning: relevance of topic to workshop participants’ work and to workshop objectives * Participants (P) watch performance of initial skit. * Facilitator (F) invites general feedback from LG: “Watching this skit, what thoughts struck you?” * F: “What could we talk about with partners?” is the topic of this session. Time: 5 min Content of presentation with reference to teaching notes, PowerPoint or other materials * Ps listen to F's explanation: ** The Strategy Formulation Tool (known as the SFT) is the main outline that we can use to plan language programs with our partners. These ideas are at the core of what we are doing: if you have never worked through the SFT, don't be surprised if it looks a bit overwhelming. ** For managers for programs, people and partnerships in a Scripture engagement program, the SFT lies at the center of what they do; everything else is secondary. ** The SFT analyzes 9 parameters to cover the issues related to Scripture engagement comprehensively. ** It is not meant to be done on your own, but with key stakeholders and/or potential partners. ** One central element of the SFT is the idea that situations or choices determine options. For example, “A language should not be treated as a stand-alone project when it is intelligible with other languages to some degree.” or “If many adults are very proficient in second language and motivated to use it, it's not appropriate to ignore that fact when designing a Bible translation strategy for their first language.” Such guidelines limit the options until one option emerges as the most appropriate one. ** The SFT sometimes includes a complex method for formalized decision making; we will not be focusing on that method. Time: 5 min Exercise individual or group activity that prompts response through application or adaptation * Please form small groups (SG) in the following manner: 3' ** stand up if you've worked through the details of the SFT before ** remaining participants seated form 9 groups ** the standing participants will be coaches for the 9 groups, please distribute yourselves among them ** each group receives card with a number from 1-9 on it your card so other groups can see it. * each group receives four tags with roles on it: linguist/facilitator/expert, local pastor/evangelist, leader of national ministry, expat leader of evangelism/discipleship ministry * Ps read the 2 scenarios in their hand out 20' * each SG to reads and discusses the parameter in the SFT handout that is the same as their SG number ** in each SG, the Ps select members to play one of the above four roles ** discuss your parameter for both scenarios, choose the appropriate response for each scenario ** if your parameter requires information about a parameter that you haven't looked at, send an ambassador with a request for more info to the appropriate other SG ** if you have a question about your scenario, ask the facilitator for clarification ** when you have finished with your parameter, go on to the next one, etc. * each SG in order reports to LG on their primary parameter; other groups who have looked at the same parameter comment if they don't agree 25' ** scribe notes on whiteboard (WB) in 2 columns the answers for each question/scenario * after 9 responses are given, facilitator reads 9 answers off the WB and asks for LG discussion, 10' ** Having answered the 9 Qs, what do we now know? ** What would your next step be in this scenario? Time: 60 min Application for assessment of changing attitude, aptitude or both In SG, share how the last 60 minutes might change your next 12 months? Thoughts? Actions? Conclusion: Remember: The SFT is complex, your situation is complex; if you need help: ASK. Time: 10 min Indicators of learning: for achieving objectives end of the session: able to critique overall SFT-established strategy for 2 case studies long-term: has engaged partners in discussion of 9 factors Attachments SFT—Initial Skit :X: Hi! I'm X. I don't think I've met you. :Mike: Hi X. I'm Mike. :X: Good to meet you Mike. What brings you here? :Mike: My wife and I have been here a while. We just finished language school and are hoping to :become translators for the Toopaa language. :X: Great! So when will you start your service there? :Mike: We're really excited! We spent a week in the Toopaa language area a couple months ago, and God has given us a real love for those people. :X: Wow! So what's your plan? :Mike: Well, I guess we'll learn the language first, then we'll do a phonology statement and a grammar statement, and we'll find a translation helper. My wife will focus on literacy. I think the NT should be done in about 15 years. :X: Have you already discussed your plans with anybody else who is interested in Toopa? :Mike: Not really. I haven't done any real research yet, so I wouldn't know what to tell them if we had them. Right now, I don't know what we could really talk about. SFT—Scenarios Scenario 1: The Darja* Language The four million speakers of the Darja language are adherents of the majority, non-Christian XYZ religion. They are strongly resistant to outside influence affecting their culture and religion; religious training is pervasive and starts at an early age. No public Christian ministry has been tolerated. The few converts to Christianity have all left the language area, renounced their former ties to their culture and religion and have joined churches with traditionally Christian forms of worship and a strong anti-XYZ ethos. The Darja language is one of several closely related languages; Scripture translations exist in some of these related languages, using traditional Christian key terms rather than XYZ religious terminology. None of these languages are inherently considered more prestigious; they are all considered inferior forms of the written standard language which few understand well. The Darja are largely monolingual and value their language highly as a means of traditional oral communication. Their own religious texts are in a high form of Darja that few people read or understand. Some Community Development materials have been printed in the colloquial Darja language but are not widely known and used. Scenario 2: The Husip* Language The 20,000 Husip speakers are traditionally Christians, with much animism and syncretism mixed in. A New Testament in an archaic language is still around, but not widely known or used. More recently, a missionary—who has since left the area for personal reasons—translated and printed the Gospel of John in Husip. The Husip are linguistically almost an isolate; only distantly related languages are known. They are geographically isolated from national networks. Through their commercial trading activities, some older Husip have picked up a minimal competence in the national language and neighboring local languages. The Husip have intermarried some with neighboring groups; such Husip spouses usually learn the other language. The younger generation is increasingly bilingual due to radio/TV, travel, and primary as well as initial secondary education in the national language becoming increasingly available in the language area. Visiting pastors preach in the national language, using the standard national language translation. The Husip understand very few of the basic concepts of Christianity. Some Husip own and value a national language Bible, but rarely use it. Husip has never been written. The concept of printed Husip materials is fairly unknown. * fictitious language names